Break Him
by tinylexie
Summary: Why did Voldemort send Narcissa instead of Lucius to check on whether or not Harry Potter was dead in Deathly Hallows? Companion piece to "A Pure Gift."


**Author's Note****: This can be seen as a companion piece to "A Pure Gift," but this one-shot can also stand alone. However, "A Pure Gift" will help to explain this one-shot, and "A Pure Gift" details the beginning of Lucius's and Voldemort's relationship. **

**This one-shot attempts to answer the question, Why did Voldemort sent Narcissa to check on whether or not Harry Potter was still alive? Throughout **_**Deathly Hallows**_**, Voldemort acknowledged both Lucius and Draco, but he practically ignored Narcissa. Why did Voldemort suddenly decide to notice Narcissa? Why didn't Voldemort send Lucius to check on Harry Potter? This one-shot is my attempt to answer these questions.**

**There is some dialogue in this one-shot taken directly from **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**.**

Voldemort stared at Harry Potter's motionless body in silence, along with his gathered Death Eaters.

No one dared to say anything. No one dared to move. No one dared to breathe.

None of this felt right to Voldemort, but there was no way that Harry Potter could still be alive. His mother wasn't here to save him this time around.

But Voldemort had to be sure, and he did not dare check on Harry Potter himself.

Voldemort glanced around at his Death Eaters. The only one who dared to meet his glance was Bellatrix.

But there was no way that Voldemort would send Bellatrix to check on Harry Potter. Bellatrix was loyal and devoted like no other Death Eater, and she was still valuable.

Voldemort glance around some more. Until his eyes fell on Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

The two Malfoys were definitely trying their best not to be noticed, but there was no way in the world that Voldemort could ever fail to notice the Malfoys.

Especially Lucius.

Lucius, Abraxas Malfoy's gift to Voldemort.

Lucius, who had proven to be nothing but a disappointment as of late.

But Voldemort was not yet ready to dispose of Lucius.

Lucius, after all, had been a gift from Abraxas Malfoy; and Voldemort still held respect for Abraxas Malfoy.

It was only Lucius Voldemort had lost respect for.

But Voldemort was not yet ready to dispose of Lucius.

Lucius could still prove to be a source of amusement.

Voldemort then considered Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy meant nothing to Voldemort. She had never taken the Mark. She was beneath Voldemort's notice.

But Narcissa Malfoy meant something to Lucius.

Voldemort _had_ noticed how Lucius had looked at Narcissa before he had given Voldemort his wand all those months ago.

Voldemort had felt both amusement and anger. Narcissa Malfoy was so insignificant. What had Lucius been thinking? It was as if Lucius had been asking his wife for _permission_ to obey Voldemort. Had Lucius forgotten who his master was?

Narcissa Malfoy most definitely was not Lucius's master.

Voldemort was Lucius's master.

Yet Lucius still seemed to care about his wife. His pathetic excuse of a wife.

Just like Lucius still seemed to care about his son. His pathetic excuse of a son.

Voldemort frowned. Lucius had truly lost sight of his priorities.

"Aren't-aren't you afraid, my Lord, that Potter might at another hand but yours?" Voldemort remembered Lucius asking not that long ago. "Wouldn't it be…forgive me…more prudent to call of this battle, enter the castle, and seek him y-yourself?"

This had right after Lucius had pleaded for his son.

Voldemort had to struggle to control his anger.

Lucius dared to suggest that Voldemort was afraid of anything. Lucius dared to try to manipulate Voldemort just so that he could find his son.

Yet Voldemort wouldn't kill Lucius.

No, Voldemort would not kill Abraxas Malfoy's gift, no matter how much of a disappointment the gift had turned out to be.

No, instead of killing Lucius, Voldemort would break him.

Lucius cared about Draco. Unfortunately, Draco was not currently available to be made an example of.

Perhaps after this nonsense with Harry Potter was finally over, Voldemort would personally find Draco.

And then kill him right in front of Lucius.

Oh, yes, that would definitely break Lucius.

But for now, Narcissa Malfoy would have to do.

Lucius cared about Narcissa Malfoy as well.

Voldemort didn't truly believe that Harry Potter was any longer a threat.

But it didn't hurt to be safe.

And it wouldn't hurt Voldemort if something happened to Narcissa Malfoy.

But it would hurt Lucius.

It would break Lucius.

And if nothing happened to Narcissa Malfoy, well, perhaps Voldemort could take care of her later along with Draco.

Perhaps Voldemort would just kill _both_ Lucius's son and wife in front of him.

Perhaps not tonight.

But eventually Voldemort would kill Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.

That would be the best way to break Lucius.

No matter what happened, Voldemort would break Lucius before it was all over.

Voldemort would have Lucius begging for death.

Already, all thoughts of Harry Potter was staring to slip out of Voldemort's mind. Harry Potter no longer mattered.

Voldemort was now consumed by thoughts of breaking his gift from Abraxas Malfoy.

"You," Voldemort said to Narcissa Malfoy, pointing his wand at her.


End file.
